


The Ultimate Reason

by Perelynn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelynn/pseuds/Perelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human Doctor realizes why his Time Lord counterpart never acted on his attraction to Rose Tyler.<br/>Also, their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Reason

He is scared. He doesn't like his new body acting on its own accord. He doesn't understand it. 

He thinks he hears TARDIS engine whooshing, but it's in fact own his breath, his laboured gasps as he pushes into Rose, shudders inside her, hears her moans, claims her, gives himself to her.

For the first time in his memory, his brilliant, fast, glorious mind is completely blank. 

After they are done, and Rose snuggles up to him, resting, he tries to catch his breath and he knows exactly why they have never done this before. He finally understands why he had been retreating to the familiar routine of flipping levers and pressing buttons and shouting commands every time he saw desire in her eyes and felt himself leaning in. He now knows why he was dashing outside to save yet another day every time it came even remotely close to this.

It was a desperate search for a distraction. He sought something else to lose himself in. He needed a different way to feel alive. Now that he doesn’t have this option, the truth has manifested itself quite clearly. While he was making love to Rose, everything else ceased to exist. _The world could have been ending right there and then, and he wouldn't have cared._ He was holding the entire universe in his arms.

'Rose Tyler,' he whispers into her ear. 'The girl who blacks out the galaxies.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R if you liked it.


End file.
